Innocent Time
by aicchan
Summary: Sumpah--ney fic ak bikin waktu rada rada ERROR gitu. So--kalo rada Hang ato ga nyambung---tetep review yaaaa


**Innocent Time**

**Chara: Naruto-Gaara**

**Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi**

_Just a doujin. I wonder if Gaara has lost his memories. And I'd like to show a little 'Ai' between Naruto and Gaara, but it's not a yaoi story, okey? Just want to show you about the strong connection between them. And also, you will see if Sai at Orochimaru's side. I hate him. So—that's all_

Malam sudah sangat larut dan bahkan bulan pun tampaknya enggan untuk menampakkan dirinya. Titik bintang pun tak tampak dalam kelamnya malam itu. Namun diantara keheningan dan kebisuan malam, tampak sekelebat bayangan yang melesat dari pohon ke pohon seakan tidak memperdulikan kesendiriannya. Dia adalah Naruto, pemuda yang kini telah menjadi seorang Chuunin di Konoha, tampak tengah mencari-cari sesuatu diantara rimbunnya hutan dan gelapnya malam. Wajahnya tampak kelelahan dan sedikit pucat. Luka tampak di sekujur tubuhnya, namun semua itu tidak mengahalanginya untuk terus mencari orang yang telah menghilang lebih dari 8 jam.

Sesekali dia berhenti untuk mengambil nafas dan memperhatikan ke sekelilingnya, lalu dia pun kembali melaju. Dengan nafas tersengal dia terus saja melompati cabang-cabang pohon yang besar, sampai akhirnya dia menemukan petunjuk tentang keberadaan orang yang dia cari. Di antara ranting, dia menemukan sobekan baju yang ternoda darah, lalu sobekan lain di ranting yang berbeda. Hal itu membuat Naruto terus memacu langkahnya dan meneriakkan nama orang yang sejak tadi dia cari.

"GAARAAA!! GAARA KALAU KAU ADA DI SINI, JAWAB AKU!! GAARAAAA!!!" Naruto menebas ranting yang menghalangi jalannya dengan memakai kunai. Diedarkan pandangannya berharap mendapat sedikit petunjuk tentang keberadaan sahabatnya yang menghilang sejak bertarung melawan salah satu anggota Orochimaru. "Gaara—" Naruto meremas sobekan baju yang dia temukan tadi, lalu dia pun kembali mencari.

Setelah ± 30 menit, akhirnya Naruto menemukan tempat keberadaan Gaara. Walau samar, dia yakin bahwa yang dia lihat itu memang Gaara. Dia terbaring di sebuah daerah yang tampaknya adalah medan pertarungannya melawan Oto-Nin. Daerah hutan itu hancur dengan kerusakan yang parah. Bergegas Naruto menghampiri Gaara dan menopang tubuh sahabatnya itu.

"Gaara—Gaara bangunlah…." Naruto menepuk pipi Gaara pelan, "Gaara—Gaara kau dengar aku?" Wajah Naruto pucat begitu melihat luka sayat di dada Gaara, darah mengalir deras dari luka itu. Naruto pun memeriksa denyut nadi Gaara, dan dia merasakannya sangat lemah. Naruto mulai panik, tapi dia berusaha untuk tetap tenang. Dia membaringkan Gaara kembali lalu dia mengeluarkan kembang api yang digunakan untuk sinyal darurat dan segera menyalakannya.

Menanti datangnya bantuan, Naruto sama sekali tidak melepaskan tangan Gaara. Kemudian Gaara mulai terbatuk dan sesekali memuntahkan darah segar, Naruto menyentuh wajah Gaara dan berbisik pelan, "Jangan takut—aku ada di sini."

Seolah mendengar, Gaara membuka matanya sedikit dan memandang Naruto. Hanya untuk beberapa detik—dan Gaara pun kembali tidak sadarkan diri.

Tak lama kemudian akhirnya Sakura datang bersama dengan Temari dan Kankurou. Melihat keadaan Gaara yang terluka parah, Sakura langsung memeriksa keadaan Kazekage itu.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, Sakura-Chan?" Tanya Naruto.

Sakura yang sudah selesai memeriksa keadaan Gaara tampak putus asa, "—Keadaannya sangat parah. Kita harus segera membawanya kembali ke Suna dan memberikan perawatan secepatnya."

"Kalau begitu jangan buang waktu. Kita harus cepat." Kankurou memapah tubuh Gaara, "Kita pulang sekarang."



Di Suna Gakure no Sato, desa shinobi yang tersembunyi di gurun pasir, seluruh desa tampak cemas, memikirkan keadaan Kazekage mereka yang tidak kunjung siuman walau 2 hari sudah berlalu. Sakura yang senantiasa selalu memeriksanya juga tampak cemas, walau begitu dia berusaha agar tidak membuat Temari menjadi takut.

"Tenang saja. Aku yakin Gaara akan segera sadar kembali." Katanya menenangkan Temari.

Temari mengangguk, "Aku tahu itu."

"Karena itu Temari-San juga harus istirahat, sejak 2 hari yang lalu kau belum tidur." Ujar Sakura.

Saat itu pintu kamar Gaara terbuka dan muncullah Naruto yang membawa 2 porsi makanan, "Kau juga harus istirahat Sakura-Chan." Dia masuk dan memberikan makanan yang dia bawa pada dua orang gadis di kamar itu, "Kalian jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. Kalau kalian ikut sakit, malah jadi repot." Naruto duduk di kursi kosong di sisi lain tempat tidur dimana Gaara berbaring, "Sakura-Chan, tadi ada surat dari Tsunade-Baba (Bibi Tsunade). Dia bilang kau harus segera pulang karena Konoha membutuhkan kemampuanmu."

"Tapi—"

"Kau tidak usah khawatirkan Gaara. Aku mendapat izin untuk ada di Suna hingga dia sembuh. Lagipula—banyak hal yang harus kau selesaikan disana…. Dengan Sasuke."

Sakura dan Temari saling berpandangan. Mengingat bahwa kini, Nukenin dari Konoha akhirnya kembali ke rumahnya.

"Tsunade-Baba bilang kalau Sasuke ingin bicara denganmu, kau tahu, hanya kau yang dia temui saat akan meninggalkan desa dulu. Ku rasa, setidaknya dia mendapat sedikit pelajaran kali ini." Kata Naruto tegas.

Sakura tidak memarahi Naruto seperti biasanya, dia sadar, bahwa Naruto-lah yang telah membuat Sasuke bersedia untuk pulang. "Baiklah—Setelah membuatkan obat, aku akan segera kembali ke Konoha."

"Ya." Jawab Naruto singkat. Lalu dia memandang Gaara yang masih tidak sadarkan diri.

Setelah Sakura dan Temari selesai makan, mereka berdua keluar dan meninggalkan Naruto di dalam kamar. Mereka berdua segera pergi ke rumah kaca dan mencari bahan untuk membuat obat.

Sementara itu, Naruto yang hanya tinggal berdua dengan Gaara, akhirnya meneteskan airmata yang sejak tadi dia tahan. Tidak mungkin baginya untuk menangis di depan Sakura dan Temari, maka dia hanya bisa menangis sendiri seperti ini…. "Kau—Benar-benar bodoh…. Kenapa…. Selalu saja kamu yang harus terluka? Kenapa selalu saja kamu yang melindungi kami?" Naruto meraih tangan Gaara dan menggenggamnya erat, "Cepatlah bangun! Kau tidak boleh membuat semua orang mencemaskanmu. Kau tidak boleh seperti ini…."

Saat itu, Gaara pun mulai bereaksi dengan balas menggenggam tangan Naruto, jelas saja pemuda itu langsung menghapus airmatanya dan memandang penuh harap pada Gaara. Dan apa yang ia inginkan terkabul, Gaara akhirnya membuka matanya.

"Gaara—syukurlah kau sudah sadar…." Naruto tersenyum lega. "Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang? Apa masih ada yang sakit?" Tanya Naruto. Gaara memandang Naruto cukup lama tanpa bicara sepatah katapun. Itu membuat Naruto heran, "—Ada apa?"

Gaara memandang ke arah pemuda yang masih saja menggenggam tangannya, "…. Kau ini—siapa?"

Aliran darah Naruto seakan berhenti saat Gaara menanyakan hal itu, "Ja—Jangan bercanda seperti itu, Gaara. Sama sekali tidak lucu tahu." Naruto mencoba untuk tersenyum dan menganggapnya sebagai gurauan, "Masa kau tidak kenal aku? Ini aku, Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto, temanmu…. Gaara—"

Gaara tampak berusaha untuk mengingat, namun hasilnya dia malah merasakan nyeri yang amat sangat di kepalanya. Dia meremas kepalanya dan merintih kesakitan. Naruto mulai benar-benar panik.

"Gaara—Gaara kau kenapa? Bertahanlah…." Naruto melepaskan tangan Gaara yang mencengkram erat perban putih yang membalut luka di kepalanya, "Tenanglah—semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku janji…." Naruto menenangkan sahabatnya itu, "Jangan takut."

Perlahan akhirnya Gaara mulai tenang dan dia kembali tertidur…. Saat itu, tubuh Naruto merosot lemas ke lantai, tidak percaya pada apa yang baru saja terjadi, Gaara— telah kehilangan ingatannya….



"Apa benar tidak apa-apa aku kembali ke Konoha sekarang?" Tanya Sakura saat dia hendak pergi.

"Ya—Masalah Gaara kau tidak usah cemas, ada kami yang menjaganya disini." Ujar Temari.

Sakura memandang Naruto yang terlihat tidak bersemangat, "—Aku akan tanya pada Hokage, mungkin ada cara untuk membuatnya pulih seperti sedia kala." Sakura menyemangati Naruto, " Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu. Jika ada apa-apa kirimkan surat dan aku pasti segera datang."

"Ya—Aku tahu itu. Sampaikan salamku untuk Sasuke, ya." Naruto memandang Sakura, "Kau jangan menangis di depannya!!"

"Iya aku tahu." Sela Sakura. Dan setelah itu, Sakura pun meninggalkan rumah kediaman Kazekage di Suna dan segera menghilang dari pandangan.

"—Hari sudah siang, aku akan menyiapkan makanan untuk kalian." Temari pun masuk kembali ke dalam rumah.

"Temari Nee-San!" Panggil Naruto, dan Temari pun menoleh, "Jangan sedih. Walau Gaara tidak mengingatnya, tapi aku yakin dia tidak akan suka ada yang bersedih."

Temari tersenyum simpul, "Iya—" Katanya singkat, "Tolong temani dia dulu, ya? Dan bilang pada Kankurou kalau aku butuh dia sebentar." Imbuhnya sebelum dia meninggalkan Naruto.

Naruto pun naik ke lantai dua dan menuju ke kamar Gaara. Di dalam kamar itu tampak Kankurou sedang menemani Gaara sambil duduk diam di dekat adiknya. Naruto menyampaikan pesan dari Temari pada Kankurou dan kakak laki-laki Gaara itu pun segera turun dan menitipkan Gaara pada Naruto.

Naruto duduk di kursi tempat Kankurou tadi, dia memandang Gaara yang duduk di tempat tidurnya sebelum bertanya, "Bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini?"

"…. Entahlah." Jawab Gaara.

"Jangan memaksakan diri. Pelan-pelan saja. Nanti kau akan ingat dengan sendirinya." Kata Naruto.

Gaara mengangguk, "—Boleh… aku tanya sesuatu?"

Naruto tersenyum, "Tentu saja. Tanyakan semua yang ingin kau tahu." Lalu Naruto pun menjawab semua pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh Gaara, namun sebisa mungkin dia tidak menceritakan masa lalu Gaara yang kelam itu. walau Naruto tahu bahwa suatu saat nanti Gaara akan ingat, tapi setidaknya Naruto ingin membiarkan Gaara, setidaknya untuk sesaat, melupakan kejadian di masa lalunya itu….

Setelah beberapa lama bicara, Gaara mulai merasa lelah, di pun bersandar pada tumpukan bantal di belakangnya.

"—Ku rasa hari ini sudah cukup. Kalau lebih banyak lagi aku takut otakmu malah meleleh." Naruto berdiri dan duduk di tempat tidur Gaara, "Besok, akan aku ajak kau menyelusuri Suna. Mungkin bisa membantumu mengingat. Temari Nee-San mengizinkan, kok."

Gaara mengangguk, "Terima kasih."

"Sudaaah—Jangan seperti itu. Aku merasa aneh melihatmu jadi begini sopan." Naruto nyengir. "Sekarang kau santai saja, sebentar lagi Temari Nee-San akan membawakan makan siang untuk kita." Dan Naruto pun mengajak Gaara untuk berbincang dengan santai sambil menunggu kedatangan Temari….

Keesokan harinya, seperti janji Naruto pada Gaara, dia membawanya berjalan-jalan mengelilingi Suna. Malam kemarin, Naruto telah meminta bantuan pada para shinobi agar mengatakan pada penduduk supaya mereka berlaku sewajarnya saja dan tidak menanyakan hal yang macam-macam. Karena itulah, hari ini penduduk Suna menjalankan kegiatan mereka seperti biasa dan membiarkan Gaara berjalan seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Gaara memperhatikan ke sekelilingnya, "Aku—kenal tempat ini." Gumamnya.

"Tentu saja. Ini kan kampung halamanmu, mana mungkin kau tidak mengenalinya." Kata Naruto.

"Kampung halaman?—Sepertinya memang begitu. Aku kenal sekali tempat ini…." Gaara memandang ke arah taman yang penuh dengan anak kecil. Sekelebat terlintas bayangan seorang anak kecil duduk sendiri di ayunan tua. Saat itu pula rasa sakit kembali menyerang kepalanya. Tubuhnya limbung dan nyaris roboh, tapi Naruto menahannya.

"Kenapa? Kau ingat sesuatu?"

Gaara berupaya untuk mengenyahkan rasa sakit di kepalanya itu. Setelah beberapa lama akhirnya nyeri itu reda juga dan Gaara sanggup berdiri sendiri, "Ti—Tidak begitu jelas…. Tapi aku yakin…. Aku pernah berada di taman itu… dulu sekali…."

Naruto memandang ke taman itu dan agaknya itu mengingatkannya akan masa lalunya juga. "Engg—Jangan pikirkan. Ayo—aku ajak kau ke tempat yang lebih menyenangkan." Naruto pun mengajak Gaara keluar desa menuju ke oase.

Selama perjalanan itu Gaara terus memperhatikan Naruto. Walau samar, dalam ingatannya saat ini, dia merasa begitu nyaman berada di dekat pemuda sebayanya itu. Dia merasa sangat dilindungi dan sangat aman di dekatnya. Sesampainya di oase, angin sepoi menyapa wajah Gaara. Dia pun takjub akan keindahan tempat itu.

Naruto tertawa, "Jadi terbalik, ya. Sekarang kau yang bengong, padahal dulu waktu pertama aku kau ajak kemari, aku sampai kehilangan kata-kata. Tempat ini memang istimewa."

Gaara berjalan dan menuju ke mata air. Dia duduk bersimpuh di tepi telaga bening itu dan mengambil air dengan tangannya, "Dingin sekali…." Gaara meraupkan air itu ke wajahnya.

"Segar sekali 'kan?" Naruto melakukan hal yang sama dengan Gaara, "Setiap aku datang ke Suna, aku selalu memaksamu untuk menemani aku ke sini. Walau tidak jarang kau harus membawa pekerjaanmu sebagai Kazekage kemari." Naruto tertawa mengingat kejadian dulu.

"—Kazekage, ya—Sejak tadi orang-orang pun memanggilku dengan nama itu. Memangnya Kazekage itu apa?"

"Kazekage itu adalah posisi shinobi tertinggi di Suna Gakure. Masing-masing desa shinobi dipimpin oleh Kage yang berbeda. Dan kau adalah Kage termuda diantara 5 Kage yang ada. Kau membuat aku shock."

"Kenapa?"

"Jelas saja. Aku dan kamu seumuran, saat aku masih Genin, kau sudah melesat menjadi Kage. Jarak antara kita sangat jauh."

"Genin?"

"Rank terendah dalam jajaran shinobi. Tapi—sekarang aku sudah menjadi Chuunin, aku sudah maju satu langkah untuk menjadi Kage di desaku, Hokage." Naruto melepas alas kakinya dan mencelupkannya ke mata air itu.

"Kenapa—Kau ingin menjadi Kage?"

"Hmmm—Ceritanya panjang deh. Kau bisa mati bosan kalau mendengarnya." Naruto nyengir, lalu dia meregangkan ototnya, "Hiyaaaa—Aku selalu merasa segar kalau ada di oase ini. Bawaannya ngantuk melulu." Naruto memainkan kakinya di dalam air, "Menyenangkan, ya—waktu senggang seperti ini jarang aku dapat."

Gaara tersenyum simpul pada Naruto, "Aku sebenarnya tidak paham dengan kata 'waktu senggang' itu, tapi kelihatannya kau senang sekali. Apa seorang shinobi itu tidak punya waktu bersantai?"

"Ada sih ada—Cuma langka sekali. Bisa dihitung dengan jari. Soalnya ada bermacam-macam misi yang harus dijalankan.mulai dari misi yang serius sampai misi yang aneh."

"Aneh? Aneh yang bagaimana?"

"Macam-macam. Bahkan aku pernah mendapat misi untuk meng-escort hantu. Bayangkan."

"Hantu? Jangan bercanda."

"Aku serius. Itu misi teraneh yang pernah aku dapat. Masih ada banyak lagi…" Naruto pun menceritakan tentang misi-misi yang berada di luar jalur yang pernah dia dapatkan sewaktu menjadi Genin dulu. Saat mendengar Naruto menceritakannya, tidak jarang Gaara tertawa membayangkan kejadian yang dialami Naruto. Melihat Gaara yang seperti itu, batin Naruto seperti teriris. Dia berfikir, seandainya Gaara tidak hidup sebagai seorang Jinchuuriki, mungkin senyum itu telah ada pada dirinya…. Keegoisan Naruto membuatnya berharap agar Gaara tetap seperti ini saja….

"Naruto—Kenapa kau melamun seperti itu?"

Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya, "Ha—Apa? Oh—Tidak kok, aku tidak melamun. Hanya berpikir sedikit saja."

"Berpikir?"

"Yah—Tidak usah dibahaslah." Naruto mengibaskan tangannya, "Ga' penting."

"Begitu—"

Naruto berbaring di rumput tanpa menaikkan kakinya dari mata air itu, "Langitnya cerah—"

Gaara memandang ke arah yang sama, "Kau benar—Cuaca yang bagus, ya." Dia ikut rebahan di sebelah Naruto, "Kalau begini, rasanya jadi tidak ingin pulang, ya?!"

"Benar benar—Dulu aku juga tidak mau pulang sampai hari larut malam. Saat itu Temari Nee-San dan Kankurou-San yang menyeret kita pulang."

"Berarti—kau sering berada di Suna ini?"

"Tidak begitu sering sih—Cuma, kalau aku sedang ada di sini, aku pasti menghabiskan waktu seharian denganmu."

"—Kenapa?"

"Mmmm—Bagaimana ya….?" Naruto mengerutkan keningnya, "Buatku, aku sudah menganggapmu seperti saudara sendiri sih." Naruto mengarahkan pandangannya pada Gaara yang tampak tertarik, "Kau dan aku—punya banyak kemiripan. Mirip dalam berbagai hal. Kalau aku cerita, bisa selesai sampai tengah malam, jadi tidak usah, ya?!" Naruto menjadikan kedua tangannya sebagai bantal, "Pokoknya—Aku merasa sangat senang waktu berbincang denganmu. Seperti aku benar-benar bicara dengan saudara kandungku sendiri. Padahal, dengan teman-teman di Konoha pun aku tidak bisa bercerita dengan bebas."

"Kau—punya banyak teman, ya?"

"Hmm…. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

Gaara memandangi seekor kupu-kupu yang hinggap di sebuah bunga di tepi telaga, "Karena kau tampak begitu bahagia dan bersemangat setiap saat kau mengatakan kata 'teman'."

"He—Kau perhatian sekali. Aku memang seperti itu, ya?" Naruto tersenyum. Lalu saat angin berhembus, dia menjadi mengantuk dan menguap lebar, "Aku mengantuk sekali nih. Kita tidur yuk?!"

"—Memang tidak apa-apa? Nanti kita bisa terlambat pulang."

"Tidak apa-apa Tenang saja. Temari Nee-San paling akan menyusul kita lagi di sini. Lagipula—Kita pasti pulang terlambat kok kalau sedang main ke oase ini." Naruto tersenyum, dan kemudian dia memejamkan matanya, "Aku mau tidur—Terserah denganmu." Naruto pun membalik badannya dan segera terlelap.

Gaara duduk dan memandang punggung orang pertama dalam ingatannya yang baru itu, "—Dia sudah tidur…" gumamnya, Gaara pun duduk sambil memeluk lututnya dan melihat ke arah riak air yang bergerak terbawa angin, "Sudah begitu banyak yang aku tahu, tapi kenapa—tidak sedikitpun yang aku ingat?" Gaara memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan angin menerpa wajahnya, "…. Aku ini—sebenarnya siapa?"

"Kau adalah MONSTER!!!"

"SIAPA DISANA?" Refleks Gaara menoleh ke arah belakang tempat asal suara yang asing baginya. Tepat saat itu sebuah kunai meluncur lurus ke arahnya namun dia tidak kuasa untuk menghindar.

TRANG!!! Kunai tadi tertebas oleh kunai yang lain. Naruto telah berada di depan Gaara, "Hei hei—Sangat tidak sopan kau mengganggu kami di saat seperti ini." Naruto berdiri dan memandang ke arah sebuah sosok yang tertutup oleh bayangan pepohonan. "Apa maumu sekarang?"

Naruto melempar kunainya ke arah orang itu namun kunai itu jatuh sebelum mengenai sasarannya. Seekor harimau yang terbuat dari tinta menghalangi laju kunai itu.

"—Jangan jadi pengecut seperti itu. Hadapi aku disini…. Sai!!!"

Sesuai dengan perkiraan Naruto, Sai pun muncul dari balik pepohonan itu, dan tersenyum dengan gayanya yang khas, "Wah wah—ku pikir kau adalah orang yang sama seperti dulu, Naruto-Chan." Dia tertawa menyidir, "Ternyata kau jadi sedikit lebih kuat ya?"

"Cih—" Naruto tampak jengkel pada mantan rekan satu timnya itu, "Apa yang Orochimaru perintahkan padamu sekarang?"

"Oh—Tidak tidak. Kau salah. Ini inisiatifku sendiri." Sai melangkah langkah maju ke arah Naruto, "Kau tahu, aku ini suka dengan orang yang kuat." Dia melirik Gaara yang kini berdiri di belakang Naruto, "Dulu aku anggap, Sabaku no Gaara, Kazekage dari Suna adalah orang yang kuat. Tapi setelah keaadaannya jadi begini menyedihkan, aku memutuskan untuk melenyapkannya." Ujar Sai tanpa menghilangkan senyum diwajahnya.

"KAU—!! JAGA BICARAMU!!" Naruto tampaknya sudah kehabisan kesabaran. Saat dia hendak menyerang Sai, Gaara menahannya.

"Tunggu dulu, Naruto."

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke belakang, "Gaara?!"

"Dia—Siapa?"

"Kau tidak perlu mengingat orang ini." Naruto mengambil kunainya yang lain dan menudingkannya kearah Sai, "Dia itu—Dia itu orang yang sangat sangat aku benci setelah Orochimaru dan Akatsuki."

Sai hanya tersenyum mendengar kata-kata dari Naruto.

"Dia cuma seorang pecundang yang hanya bisa mengambil keuntungan dari orang lain."

"Lalu—Kenapa dia menyebutku monster? Sebenarnya—apa ada yang kau sembunyikan dariku, Naruto?"

Naruto menarik nafas panjang dan memberi Sai pandangan 'Aku-Ingin–Membunuhmu-Sekarang', "Kau tidak perlu khawatir…. Kau itu manusia, dan selamanya akan tetap seperti itu." Naruto berjalan menghampiri Sai, "Kau menjauhlah dari tempat ini…. Aku akan menyelesaikan urusanku pada dia yang telah repot-repot mengunjungi negri pasir ini."

"Ho—Tampaknya kali ini aku akan mendapat hiburan yang menyenangkan." Sai mengembalikan harimau ciptaannya itu ke dalam gulungan. Lalu setelah itu, mereka melesat pergi dan meninggalkan Gaara.

"A—Apa-apaan ini…. Kenapa?!!!" Gaara jatuh berlutut dan meremas kepalanya. Rasa sakit yang sangat hebat kembali menyerangnya dan seperti putaran film, ingatannya bergerak cepat dalam kepalanya….

"_Monster—jangan dekati kami."_

"_Kau tidak diinginkan di Suna ini…. Kau diciptakan hanya untuk membunuh, hanya sebagai alat. Bukan sebagai anakku,"_

"_Kakak membenci dan mengutukmu, begitu juga aku—"_

Suara-suara cemooh itu terus terngiang seakan mengurung Gaara dalam putaran masa lalunya, "Tidak—Aku…. Aku bukan monster…. AKU BUKAN MONSTER!!!!!" Tidak sanggup lagi menahan siksaan dari kenangannya, Gaara pun memuntahkan darah segar dan akhirnya jatuh pingsan.



"Gaara, syukurlah kau sudah sadar…." Wajah Naruto yang tampak lega adalah pemandangan pertama yang dilihat Gaara begitu dia membuka matanya.

"Naruto—Aku…." Gaara memandang kesekelilingnya dan menemukan kalau dia terbaring di tempat tidur di dalam kamarnya.

"Kau tidak ingat, ya? Kau pingsan di oase. Begitu aku kembali dan menemukanmu pingsan, aku jadi takut. Kau pasti memaksakan dirimu untuk mengingat. Iya kan?" Gaara tidak menjawab. Itu membuat wajah Naruto yang tadinya ceria jadi berubah, "Ja—Jangan-jangan kau sudah ingat semua, ya?"

Gaara menggeleng, "Ya—Tapi tidak semua." Gaara memejamkan matanya, "Aku—Ingat masa kecilku… ingat… dengan sangat jelas…."

Segera Naruto meraih tangan Gaara, "Jangan takut. Kau yang sekarang tidak seperti itu. Kau sekarang benar adalah manusia." Tangan Naruto bergetar saat mengatakan hal itu.

Gaara membuka matanya dan memandang Naruto, "Apa maksudmu. Bukankah jelas-jelas dalam tubuhku ini tersegel Shukaku?"

Naruto menggeleng, "Sudah tidak lagi—Aku bersumpah kau adalah manusia."

Gaara melihat tetes airmata mengalir di pipi Naruto. Melihat itu, dia merasa sakit di dadanya, "—Jangan menangis…." Katanya. "Aku belum ingat siapa kau yang sebenarnya, tapi aku tahu—kau tidak cocok dengan airmata itu."

Naruto mengusap wajahnya dengan lengan jaketnya, "Habis—Kau ini bisanya hanya membuatku cemas saja… Aku tidak habis pikir—kenapa kau tidak pernah sekaliii saja, memberiku kabar gembira." Naruto menarik nafas panjang untuk menenangkan diri, "Mm—aku tinggal sebentar, ya?! Aku harus memberitahukan Temari Nee-San dan Kankurou-San kalau kau sudah siuman." Naruto berdiri dan di pun keluar dari kamar Gaara.

Begitu Naruto keluar, Gaara pun turun dari tempat tidurnya. Dia berjalan menuju meja kecil yang ada kamarnya. Di ambilnya sebuah foto dari meja itu, foto seorang pria yang tak lain adalah pamannya sendiri…. "—Yashamaru." Dibisikkannya sebuah nama yang dulu adalah satu-satunya nama yang mampu membuatnya bertahan, "Maafkan aku—Karena aku lupa padamu." Gaara meletakkan kembali foto itu dan dia berjalan ke jendela bundar di kamarnya. Disentuhnya kaca yang ada di jendela itu, dari baliknya dia melihat angin berhembus lumayan kuat dan membawa pasir-pasir berterbangan. Dan rupanya hari sudah malam….

"Gaara!!" Temari menyeruak masuk ke dalam kamar itu. raut wajah penuh kelegaan tampak jelas di wajah Temari walau gadis itu berusaha untuk menyembunyikannya setengah mati, "—Syukurlah, kau sudah bangun…."

"Nee-San."

"Aku dengar dari Naruto—kalau kau…. Ingat masa kecilmu. Apa itu benar?" Tanya Temari dengan nada khawatir.

Gaara mengangguk, "Ya—Aku sudah ingat." Dia memandang kakak sulungnya itu, "—Aku…. Masih belum paham semua yang terjadi. Semua ini seperti puzzle yang berhamburan dan belum tersusun…. Membingungkan memang, tapi aku rasa masa lalu tidak sebegitu penting hingga membuat aku harus mengingatnya."

"—Gaara…."

Gaara berjalan mendekati Temari, "Walau aku ingat masa kecilku, aku belum tahu yang terjadi setelahnya. Tapi jika aku memikirkan apa yang aku lihat saat ini, aku tahu bahwa masa laluku—bukanlah gambaran seluruh ingatanku. Semua sudah berbeda sekarang."

Temari mencoba untuk tersenyum pada Gaara, "Ya—semua sudah berubah." Katanya lirih.

Saat mereka saling diam, Kankurou masuk ke dalam kamar itu dan memecah keheningan, "Kenapa kalian malah bengong seperti itu? Bikin orang lain sebal saja."

"Kankurou." Temari melihat Kankurou masuk dan membawa makanan.

"Apa tidak ada bahan pembicaraan yang lain? Bengong seperti orang bodoh saja." Kankurou meletakkan makanan yang dia bawa di meja, "Makan. Sudah 2 hari kau tidak makan."

"—2 hari?" Gaara tampak bingung.

"Ya! 2 hari. Apa bocah itu tidak memberitahukanmu kalau kau tidak sadarkan diri selama 2 hari penuh?"

Gaara menggeleng.

Kankurou menghela nafas, "Dasar bocah itu." Geramnya.

"Sudahlah—Jangan marah-marah terus. Biarkan Gaara makan dulu." Ujar Temari sambil menyuruh Gaara duduk, "Ngomong-ngomong, Naruto mana?"

"Dia sedang mengirim surat ke Konoha. Sebentar lagi juga kembali."

Temari tertawa, "Kalau ada dia, jadi serasa punya adik lagi."

"Kalau aku sih tidak akan mau punya adik seperti dia."

"Jangan seperti itu. Biar bagaimanapun dia, Naruto itu orang yang berpengaruh besar dalam kehidupan Gaara." sela Temari.

"Biar begitu juga—" Kankurou duduk di tempat tidur Gaara, "Sudahlah—Membahas tentang dia itu hanya membuang tenaga percuma saja."

"Kenapa kalian bicara seperti itu?" Tanya Gaara heran.

"Asal kau tahu—sahabatmu yang satu itu bocah yang ajaib. Tidak akan ada orang kedua yang seperti dia."

"Hentikan, Kankurou. Jangan bicara seperti itu." Temari menghentikan Kankurou, "Kau ini selalu saja begitu. Padahal, sebenarnya kalian ini cukup akrab 'kan?"

Gaara, yang sudah menelan beberapa suap dari makanannya, memandang Kankurou, menunggu jawaban dari kakaknya.

Kankurou terlihat salting, lalu dia berdiri, "Tidak juga, aku tidak cukup akrab dengannya," Katanya cepat.

"Hei—Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Temari saat Kankurou berdiri dan berjalan ke pintu.

"Aku ke Akademi dulu."

"Kau melarikan diri."

"Aku tidak begitu." Sergah Kankurou, "Sudahlah—aku pergi dulu. Sampai nanti." Kankurou melambai ringan pada 2 saudaranya dan menghilang dari pandangan.

Temari tertawa, "Kau lihat—Itulah Kankurou. Dia tidak bisa jujur."

Gaara mengangguk dan kemudian meneruskan makannya.

Lalu Temari duduk di hadapan Gaara dan melihat Gaara yang makan dengan lahapnya.

"—Ada apa?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin menikmati waktu tenang ini sebentar saja." Temari tersenyum. Walau begitu, dalam benaknya, dia tengah mengingat segala hal yang telah terjadi di masa lalu. Dan dia bersyukur, karena dia masih bisa melewati waktunya dengan orang-orang yang dia sayangi….



Suna hari itu tampak ramai. Sebabnya adalah kedatangan Hokage dari Konoha bersama rombongannya. Alasan kunjungan itu adalah karena keinginan Tsunade, sang Hokage, untuk menjenguk mitra kerjanya.

"Sudah 2 bulan. Apa ingatannya belum pulih juga?" Tanya Tsunade pada Temari saat mereka berdua menuju ke rumah kediaman Kazekage.

"Benar. Tapi perlahan Gaara mulai bisa mengingatnya. Walau belum semua."

"Aku sudah baca banyak buku tentang amnesia, dan aku menemukan banyak sekali sebabnya. Tapi tidak satupun ada cara pengobatannya."

Temari terdiam sebentar, "—Gaara bilang, dia tidak peduli apa dia akan ingat lagi atau tidak. Yang jelas saat ini, dia sudah menemukan tempatnya yang baru…."

Tsunade memandang gadis yang berjalan di sebelahnya itu, "Tapi—apa kau tidak ingin dia mengingat kalian?"

Temari tersenyum, "Tidak penting. Toh—kami dulu juga pernah melupakannya, walau dia ada tepat dihadapan kami." Gadis itu berhenti dan memandang langit, "Saat ini—Bagi kami sudah cukup jika bisa melihat Gaara senang." Kemudian, Temari pun kembali berjalan dan mengantar Hokage wanita tersebut ke rumahnya….

Sementara itu di rumah Kazekage, tampak Gaara sedang duduk di ruang tamu bersama Naruto dan beberapa temannya dari Konoha yaitu, Sakura, Lee, Shikamaru, dan juga Sasuke yang kini sudah kembali resmi menjadi anggota keluarga Konoha.

"Jadi kau benar-benar tidak ingat kami, ya?!" Tanya Lee yang saat ini naik pangkat menjadi Jonin.

Gaara hanya mengangguk, "Tapi aku mengenali kalian dari cerita Naruto."

"Ah—Anak itu pasti cerita yang aneh-aneh tentang kami." Kata Lee lagi.

Gaara mengingat semua deskripsi yang pernah diceritakan Naruto padanya, dan memang, deskrpsi itu terlalu berlebihan….

"Kau diam begitu berarti aku benar."

"EEH—Aku tidak cerita yang macam-macam kok." Sela Naruto, "Aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya." Dia membela diri, "Jangan nuduh sembarangan donk."

"Kami ga' nuduh. Hanya mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya." Sahut Sakura.

Mendengar itu, Naruto jadi cemberut. Setelah itu, mereka pun berbincang santai. Saat itu, Gaara mengamati 2 orang yang sejak tadi diam saja. Mereka adalah Sasuke dan Shikamaru. Dari apa yang di ceritakan oleh Naruto, Gaara tahu siapa mereka.

Uchiha Sasuke, shinobi pertama yang melukainya dalam ujian Chuunin di Konoha. Setidaknya semua sifat yang dikatakan oleh Naruto tampak jelas dalam diri pemuda itu, pikir Gaara. Lalu yang kedua adalah Nara Shikamaru, Chuunin yang dikabarkan dekat dengan Temari. Sejauh yang dia lihat, sifat shinobi itu terlalu santai, hingga Gaara jadi bertanya-tanya, bagaimana dia bisa menjadi seorang ninja.

"Hei—Kenapa begong?" Naruto menepuk pundak Gaara, "Apa kau ingat sesuatu?"

Gaara menggeleng, "Tidak."

"Trus—Kenapa bengong?"

"Aku—Ingin tahu tentang orang yang bernama 'Sai' itu."

Saat itu, wajah semua shinobi Konoha langsung berubah.

"Bagaimana kau tahu tentang dia?" Tanya Sakura yang setengah mati bertahan agar suaranya tidak terdengar kesal.

Dan Naruto pun, walau enggan, menceritakan _kunjungan_ Sai ke Suna beberapa waktu lalu.

"Dasar tidak tahu malu." Umpat Lee, "Seandainya saat itu aku ada di sana, aku pasti mengejarnya sampai dapat. Kenapa kau biarkan dia pergi?!"

"Aku tidak mau buang waktu buat dia. Lagipula, saat itu aku meninggalkan Gaara sendiri. Jadi—"

Gaara tampak tertarik pada perubahan ekspresi mereka, "Kenapa kalian begitu benci pada 'Sai' itu?"

"Dengar ya, Gaara…." Sakura tampak benar-benar marah sekarang, "Dia itu, orang yang sangat jahat, licik, seenaknya sendiri dan juga menjengkelkan." Yang lain hanya mengangguk mendengar pendapat Sakura.

"—Aku pikir, perbuatanku sudah sangat keterlaluan, "Akhirnya Sasuke buka suara juga, "Ternyata, ada yang lebih buruk lagi…."

"Kau benar; melihat perbuatan Sai, kau tidak ada apa-apanya." Kata Naruto dengan yakin.

Tak lama, Temari dan Tsunade pun sampai ke rumah. Semua yang ada di sana langsung berdiri dan memberi salam pada pemimpin tertinggi Konoha itu. Tsunade memandang Gaara yang menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

"Selamat siang, Kazekage-Kun. Dalam keadaanmu sekarang, ini pertama kalinya kita bertemu, ya?! Perkenalkan, aku Tsunade, Kage dari Konoha."

Gaara hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dengan hormat pada Tsunade.

"Hei hei—ternyata sifat pendiamnya tidak berubah." Kata Tsunade pada Temari.

Temari mengangguk, "Mungkin sudah jadi sifat dasarnya yang tidak bisa diubah."

"Mungkin juga seperti itu." Tsunade melirik Sakura, "Temari, boleh aku pinjam ruang kerja disini? Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan dengan Sakura."

"Silahkan."

"Terima kasih. Ayo Sakura!" Tsunade melangkah pergi dan Sakura pun mengikutinya.

Setelah kedua orang itu pergi, giliran Temari dan Shikamaru yang minta waktu untuk mereka berdua. Lalu pasangan yang entah benar atau tidak itu pun keluar ke halaman belakang, dan tinggallah Gaara bersama 3 orang yang lain.

"Sudah begini, bingung mau ngapain." Naruto bersandar ke badan sofa.

"Kau ini memang tidak bisa diam." Cibir Lee, "Apa kau tidak kerepotan dengan adanya dia di sini selama 2 bulan?" Tanyanya pada Gaara.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu. Mana mungkin dia terganggu." Sela Naruto, "Iya 'kan, Gaara?" Naruto menoleh pada Gaara.

"—Tidak sampai seperti itu." Ujar Gaara, "Aku senang dia mau terus ada di sini." Karena tanpa dia—mungkin aku malah stres."

"Tuh—Apa aku bilang." Naruto melihat Lee dengan wajah penuh kemenangan.

Lee menghela nafas, "Kalian itu benar-benar cocok." Lee lalu memandang ke luar rumah, hawa yang luar biasa panas membuat pemandangan tampak bergoyang, "Udara di sini selalu panas, ya?! Aku salut kalian bisa bertahan dalam keadaan seperti ini."

"—Aku juga tidak mengerti, tapi tampaknya tubuhku ingat cara untuk beradaptasi dengan lingkungan disini." Gaara ikut memandang ke arah luar. Dia melihat anak-anak kecil bermain dengan riangnya walau udara sangat tidak bersahabat.

"Tentu saja ingat, kau lahir dan tumbuh besar disini. Walau kau tidak punya ingatan itu, tubuhmu sudah terprogram untuk menerima suhu yang aneh bin ajaib seperti itu." Ujar Lee agak sedikit sewot.

Naruto meminum air yang sejak tadi seperti terlupakan keberadaannya, "Haduu—h, Aku lapar. Ini sudah waktunya makan siang. Temari Nee-San pasti tidak bisa diganggu." Dia mengarahkan pandangannya pada pintu belakang.

"Kau benar—rasanya lapar juga." Lee memegangi perutnya.

"Kita cari makan diluar saja, yuk. Kalau begini terus kita bisa jadi mumi kelaparan." Naruto berdiri, "Aku akan panggil Sakura-Chan dan Tsunade-Baba." Dia pun segera menuju ke ruangan dimana Sakura sedang bicara dengan Tsunade. Saat dia hendak membuka pintu yang memang tidak tertutup rapat itu, Naruto mendengar sebuah pembicaraan yang membuatnya berdiri mematung….

"—Maksud anda—Kalau Gaara tidak bisa segera mendapat ingatannya, karirnya sebagai shinobi akan hancur?" Sakura berusaha untuk membuat suaranya sepelan mungkin, tapi Naruto bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas, "Aku tidak paham maksudnya…."

Tsunade tampak tengah duduk di sofa itu, "Maksudku adalah, mengenai sistem Chakra yang pasti dimiliki oleh seluruh shinobi. Kalau kau—apa yang kau lakukan dengan sistem aliran Chakra milikmu?" Tanya Tsunade pada Sakura.

"Kenapa harus ditanyakan, sudah pasti aku akan…." Sakura menghentikan ucapannya saat dia menyadari sesuatu,"Hokage-Sama, maksud anda…."

"Ya—anak itu—sudah lebih dari 2 bulan dia sama sekali tidak melatih sistem Chakranya, itu bisa menyebabkan fungsi organ dalamnya terganggu. Bagi seorang shinobi, sekuat apapun dia, melatih dan menjaga keseimbangan aliran Chakra adalah hal mutlak yang harus selalu dilakukan."

"Hokage-Sama…. Jadi, apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

Tsunade menggeleng, "Amnesia adalah penyakit yang tidak bisa disembuhkan dengan obat. Amnesia bisa disebabkan oleh luka dalam yang menyebabkan darah menggumpal di otak, atau bisa juga disebabkan karena shock dan tekanan mental atau trauma. Tubuh manusia mempunyai insting untuk melindungi diri, mungkin saat pertarungan itu, Gaara mengalami benturan mental yang kuat, sehingga, secara tidak sadar, dia mengunci ingatan miliknya sendiri."

"Gaara—mengalami hal itu?"

"Hal yang sangat mungkin terjadi padanya, mengingat apa yang sudah dia lalui selama ini." Tsunade berdiri, "Tampaknya kita jangan membicarakan hal ini dengan dia berada di dekat kita."

"Eh—" Sakura tampak bingung.

Tsunade berjalan ke pintu dan membukanya lebar, "Kau mendengar hal sangat penting, Naruto-Kun."

"Na—Naruto?!"

Pemuda berambut pirang itu terlihat tidak percaya pada apa yang baru saja dia dengar, "Kalian—Kalian jangan mengatakan hal seperti itu. Kalian pasti sedang bercanda…."

"Naruto…." Sakura berjalan menghampiri temannya itu.

"KENAPA HARUS SELALU DIA??!!" Naruto berteriak kencang, "KENAPA HARUS SELALU DIA YANG MENERIMA KEJADIAN YANG MENYAKITKAN? KENAPA???"

"Naruto pelankan suaramu!" Ujar Sakura. Namun terlambat, semua yang ada di ruang depan sudah datang ke ruangan itu.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu, Naruto?" Tanya Lee penuh keheranan.

"Kau ini selalu saja berisik." Sahut Sasuke.

Naruto melempar pandangannya pada Gaara, Naruto merasa matanya panas, karena itu dia langsung lari keluar tanpa memperdulikan pandangan heran dari semua yang ada di sana.

"—Aku akan meyusulnya." Gaara pun mengejar sosok sahabat yang dia kenal itu hingga mereka tiba di tebing tempat berbincang jika sedang senggang. Dia melihat Naruto berhenti dan duduk di tepi tebing itu. Dalam diam dia pun menghampiri dan duduk di sebelah Naruto, "—Kali ini apa lagi?" Tanyanya tanpa memandang Naruto. Entah kenapa dia tahu kalau Naruto sedang tidak ingin dilihat.

Naruto duduk sambil memeluk lututnya, "Tidak ada apa-apa." Katanya.

"Kau pikir bisa membodohi aku dengan kata-katamu itu?" Gaara melihat beberapa Shinobi yang sedang menuju ke oase untuk memeriksa jalur air di negeri pasir ini, "Apa—mengenai aku lagi?"

Seakan sebuah pisau menancap tepat di jantungnya, Naruto membenamkan wajahnya di kedua lengannya. Dia tidak bicara, tidak bergerak, hanya suara nafasnya yang terdengar berat. Gaara pun diam, tidak ingin bicara hingga Naruto bicara terlebih dahulu.

"—Aku…. Sudah tidak tidak tahu kejadian apa lagi yang akan datang padamu. Aku sudah muak mengetahui kau tidak pernah hidup tenang, sedetiiik saja. Sekejap saja…. Aku tidak tahu harus marah pada siapa, harus memaki siapa agar aku bisa membuatmu terlepas dari semua mimpi buruk ini." Naruto semakin erat memeluk lututnya, "Sejak pertama aku mengenalmu, aku tahu kau menderita, sama sepertiku. Tapi ternyata—semakin lama aku semakin tahu kalau kau jauhjauh lebih menderita dari aku…."

Gaara akhirnya memandang Naruto, "Selama ini—kau selalu memikirkan hal ini, ya?" Gaara menyentuh pundak Naruto, "Aku berterima kasih, kau begitu peduli padaku. Aku merasa kau seperti saudaraku sendiri, kau orang terdekat yang aku tahu setelah kedua orang kakakku. Tapi—kalau kau seperti ini, aku juga merasa tidak nyaman. Kau tahu, kau yang selalu tersenyum itu adalah alasan tersendiri kenapa aku bisa menerima keadaanku yang _kosong_ seperti ini. Tapi—Sebenarnya aku juga sering bertanya-tanya tentangmu…."

Naruto menegadahkan kepalanya dan memandang Gaara, "Apa?"

"Aku selalu ingin tahu—Pemuda seperti apakah dia yang ada dalam ingatanku. Apa arti dia bagiku sehingga terasa begini nyaman berada di dekatnya. Pemuda seperti apakah, seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang selalu ada di sampingku ini."

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya agar sebisa mungkin menahan airmatanya yang hampir tumpah.

"Cengeng…."

Naruto menggeleng dengan cepat, lalu dia melompat berdiri, "Aku tidak cengeng kok."

"Tidak cengeng, tapi selalu menangis…."

"Aku tidak menangis." Naruto mengusap wajahnya, "Lihat!! Tidak ada airmatanya 'kan!?"

Gaara ikut berdiri, "Ya—memang tidak ada. Tapi matamu bengkak tuh."

"AAAAAAHHH—KAU BOHONG!! AKU 'KAN CUMA MENANGIS SEBENTAR SAJA….." Teriak Naruto.

Gaara memandangnya, "…. Cuma sebentar, ya?"

Naruto langsung membungkam mulutnya dengan tangan dan balas menatap Gaara. "Kau curaaaaaa—ng."

"Siapa yang curang."

"CURANG CURANG CURAAAA—NG!!!" Naruto terlihat histeris, tapi Gaara menghadapinya dengan _cool_ seperti dia yang biasa.

Kejadian itu membuat teman-teman mereka yang ternyata mengikuti mereka jadi keheranan. Sakura, Lee dan Sasuke yang mengintip dari balik batu besar hanya bisa menggeleng melihat 2 orang yang berbeda kepribadian tapi begitu akrab itu.

"Hhhh—Ternyata memang rugi kalau mengkhawatirkan mereka." Keluh Lee.

"Benar—dua orang itu punya dunia sendiri untuk memecahkan masalah. Peran kita sama sekali tidak ada."

Sasuke memandang lama pada Gaara yang dulu dia kenal sebagai musuhnya. Setelah kembali ke Konoha, dia hanya diberitahu bahwa Suna telah menjadi aliansi terdekat, bahkan bisa disebut dengan saudara untuk Konoha. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak dapat petunjuk mengenai kenapa dua manusia yang jelas-jelas tidak memiliki hubungan yang baik di waktu dulu itu, bisa menjadi akrab.

"Kamu bingung ya, Sasuke?" Sakura mengulum senyum melihat wajah heran Sasuke, "Mereka akrab seperti itu sudah lama kok, kau belum tahu, ya?"

Sasuke menggeleng, "Tidak seorang pun dari kalian yang menceritakannya padaku."

"Begitu—Baiklah, Aku akan menceritakannya dengan singkat." Dan Sakura pun menceritakan apa saja yang terjadi sejak Sasuke meninggalkan Konoha….

"…. Begitu banyak yang terjadi, rupanya." Sasuke memandang Lee, "Aku tidak menyangka sama sekali—"

"Ya—Aku juga sempat mengira kalau hari itu aku pasti mati." Lee tertawa hambar, "Tapi rupanya yang terjadi malah sebaliknya."

Sasuke lalu memandang 2 orang yang sekarang sedang ngobrol sambil berdiri itu, "Benar-benar fakta yang tidak terduga."

Sakura mengangguk, "Ya—Kalau begini sudah tidak ada yang perlu kita cemaskan lagi." Lebih baik biarkan mereka berdua disini." Dia lalu berdiri dan membersihkan pakaiannya.

"Dua anak itu tidak akan bisa diganggu. Sekarang kita pergi saja dari sini." Lee berdiri. "Aku lapar, kita cari makan saja, yuk?!" Ajaknya.

"Baiklah, aku juga sedang lapar." Sasuke pun mengikuti ke mana kedua orang temannya pergi.



"Kazekage-Sama, aku membawa surat yang harus anda tandatangani." Shikamaru meletakkan sebuah map di meja Gaara yang telah kembali beraktivitas sebagai seorang Kage.

Gaara memandang Chuunin yang ada di hadapannya saat itu, "Kau ini—Aku sudah sering bilang kalau panggil, namaku saja. Toh kau juga sudah aku anggap sebagai kakak laki-lakiku sendiri."

Shikamaru menggaruk pelipisnya dengan jari telunjuknya, "Ya—Walau kau bilang seperti itu, ini masih jam kerjaku sebagai Chuunin, lagipula tidak pantas untukku yang hanya shinobi biasa ini."

Gaara mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Terserah kalau begitu," Dan dia pun memeriksa file yang diserahkan padanya.

"—Kau benar sudah bisa mengerjakan semua ini rupanya."

Gaara memandang Shikamaru sebentar, "…. Pertama kali memang membingungkan, tapi saat ini aku sudah benar-benar paham sistem kerja seorang shinobi. Bahkan, aku pikir aku yang sekarang lebih mengerti daripada aku yang 'dulu'."

"Kau ini—kenapa bisa sangat berbeda dengan bocah yang satu itu, ya?"

"Maksudmu Naruto?"

"Siapa lagi. Kalian ini sangat bertolak belakang tapi bisa jadi sangat akrab. Benar-benar kombinasi yang aneh."

Gaara menutup file yang sudah selesai dia baca itu, "Aku tahu itu—tapi, kau sebagai teman sedesanya pasti lebih paham kalau anak itu punya sesuatu yang berbeda dalam dirinya." Gaara menyerahkan kembali map itu pada Shikamaru.

"Baiklah—aku pergi dulu." Shikamaru pun berjalan menuju ke pintu, saat dia akan membuka pintu, Gaara menahannya.

"—Aku…. Titip kakakku, ya?!" Kata Gaara.

Terlihat rona merah di pipi Shikamaru, lalu dia menggaruk pipinya dengan jari, "—Terserahlah." Dan Shikamaru pun keluar dari ruangan Gaara.

Saat itu Gaara melihat ke luar jendela bundar yang ada di ruangannya, langit begitu cerah, dalam hati dia berpikir kalau di oase akan sangat sejuk di cuaca seperti ini. Tapi dia sadar, sejak dia memutuskan untuk kembali bekerja, dia pun harus mengambil kosekuensi akan kehilangan waktu bebasnya. Belum lama dia melamun, tiba-tiba pintu kantornya terbuka lebar dan muncullah Naruto dengan ributnya.

"GAARAAAAAA!! KAU HARUS IKUT AKU SEKARANG!!! PENTIIIING!!!" Naruto masuk dan tanpa basa-basi menarik tangan Gaara dan mengajaknya keluar. Para shinobi yang ada di jalan yang mereka lewati hanya menggeleng pasrah melihat Kazekage mereka 'diculik'.

"—Kau mau bawa aku ke mana?"

"Sudaaaah!!! Ikut saja!!!" Naruto mengajak Gaara hingga sampai ke perbatasan desa. Hampir sampai ke oase. "Tutup matamu!"

"Hah?"

"TUTUP MATAMU!!"

Walau tidak mengerti, Gaara menuruti kata-kata Naruto. Setelah itu dia mengikuti arah langkah Naruto yang masih saja memegang tangannya. Dari udaranya—Gaara tahu kalau dia sudah berada di oase, tapi alasan kenapa dia harus tutup mata, masih jadi pertanyaan untuknya. Suara gemericik air terdengar nyaman di telinga Gaara, tak lama, Naruto pun melepaskan tangan Gaara.

"Jangan buka matamu dulu, ya?!"

"Hei Naruto—Kau mau apa?" Gaara tampak bingung. Lalu dia mendengar suara langkah yang mendekatinya dan di merasa seseorang mendekatinya.

"…. Selamat ulang tahun, Gaara—"

Gaara langsung membuka matanya begitu mendengar suara Temari dan Kankurou yang berbisik padanya. Saat itu dia disambut dengan senyuman dari kedua kakaknya dan teman-temannya….

"—Kalian…." Gaara melihat oase itu penuh dengan orang-orang yang selama ini akrab dengannya. Semua shinobi Konoha termasuk Tsunade. Lalu Baki Sensei, dan 3 orang shinobi asuhan Kankurou yang dikenalkan pada Gaara sebagai fans no.1-nya.

"Kau pasti tidak ingat kalau hari ini ulang tahunmu. Naruto yang mengusulkan pada kami kalau tahun ini dia ingin buat perayaan." Kata Temari.

"Dia yang merencanakan semua ini." Sahut Kankurou.

Gaara memandang Naruto yang nyengir dan berdiri diantara teman-temannya, "Ehehehehe—Kau terkejut, ya? Hari ini kau genap berusia 18 tahun, ku rasa sekali-kali berpesta juga tidak salah 'kan?!"

Gaara pun bergantian memandang semua yang ada di sana. Masing-masing dari mereka mengucapkan selamat pada Gaara. Gaara merasa sangat senang, tapi bingung harus bereaksi seperti apa, karena dalam seluruh ingatannya yang ada, dia tidak pernah mengalami hal yang sangat menggembirakan seperti ini. Karena itu pula—dia hanya bisa mengucapkan, "…. Terima kasih…." Pada semua yang ada di sana.

Temari dan Kankurou berpandangan dan tersenyum bersamaan melihat adik mereka itu. Dan mereka pun membawa Gaara berbaur dengan semua yang ada di sana dan memulai pesta yang cukup meriah di oase itu. Dalam suasana yang begitu menyenangkan, waktu terasa berjalan begitu cepat hingga tidak terasa hari telah menjelang malam dan semua sudah mulai merasa lelah. Bahkan Tsunade tampak sudah mabuk bersama dengan Baki, Kakashi dan Gai. Sedangkan para 'fans' Gaara sudah tertidur pulas di bawah sebuah pohon. Sakura sedang mengobrol bersama Temari, Kankurou, Shikamaru, Sasuke dan Lee yang tadi berusaha setengah mati agar tidak meminum sake. Sementara itu, Gaara dan Naruto menjauh dari tempat keramaian dan memilih untuk mengobrol di sisi telaga yang lain.

"—Hiyaaa…. Lega rasanya." Naruto mencelupkan kakinya ke dalam air yang dingin. "Akhirnya kau jadi lebih tua dari aku, ya? Ulang tahunku bulan Oktober sih—"

Gaara tidak berkomentar, dia hanya diam memandang langit yang tampak sangat indah dengan jutaan bintang di sana. Bulanpun dengan gagahnya menyinari malam.

"Ehehehehe—" Naruto tertawa sendiri.

"Kenapa? Kau aneh sekali."

"Tidak. Hanya saja aku tidak menyangka bisa berpesta di oase seperti ini. Seperti bayanganku—sangat menyenangkan." Naruto tampak sangat senang.

Gaara memandang Naruto, "Kau ini benar-benar banyak akal, ya?"

"Itu kelebihanku." Naruto tertawa. "Lain kali—Aku mau bikin pesta lagi ah—Pasti menyenangkan seperti ini."

Gaara tersenyum, "Menurutku asal ada kamu, suasana pasti jadi menyenangkan."

"Hee—begitu, ya? Jadi malu." Naruto nyengir. Lalu kedua pemuda itu pun mengobrol dengan santai dan menikmati suasana malam yang tenang itu….



Tiga hari setelah hari yang menyenangkan itu, sebuah kejadian besar mengguncang Suna dan membuat keadaan menjadi kacau balau. Kali ini Orochimaru menyerang bersana Oto-Nin dengan kekuatan penuh dengan tujuan untuk mengambil alih Suna secara paksa seperti yang telah mereka lakukan pada desa-desa yang lain. Hokage dan juga para shinobi Konoha sebagian besar telah kembali ke Konoha. Hanya tim 7 saja yang masih berada di Suna. Dengan kekuatan militer seadanya, Suna berusaha untuk menghadang pasukan Orochimaru yang memiliki tingkat tempur 2 kali lipat dari Suna. Hal itu membuat keadaan sangat kacau.

"Kankurou, kau bantu Baki Sensei untuk mengungsikan penduduk sipil dan anak-anak. Aku dan Ebizou Jiisama akan menutup gerbang belakang." Ujar Temari di tengah kobaran api yang mulai merambat ke penjuru kota.

"Berhati-hatilah!" Seru Kankurou sesaat sebelum dia melesat pergi bersama beberapa orang Anbu dan Jonin.

Temari sendiri bersiap untuk pergi bersama para tetua Suna untuk menutup gerbang belakang Suna, "Naruto, aku titipkan Gaara padamu!"

Naruto mengangguk. Setelah Temari pergi, dia memandang Gaara, "—Kau siap?" Tanyanya.

"Siap tidak siap." Gaara mencabut sebuah kunai. "Sebenarnya aku khawatir, kalau bisa dibilang, aku aktif sebagai shinobi baru dalam 2 minggu ini saja."

"Tenang saja—kau itu jauh lebih kuat dari yang kau tahu kok. Aku jamin." Naruto ikut mengeluarkan sebuah kunai, "Ayo!"

Gaara mengangguk, dan mereka berdua melesat menuju ke arah depan desa Suna yang telah menjadi medan pertempuran yang ganas. Mereka berdua bergabung dengan yang lain dan mulai membuka jalan menuju ke Orochimaru. Hingga akhirnya mereka berlima berhadapan langsung dengan salah satu Sannin legendaris dari Konoha itu.

"Ternyata kalian masih berkeliaran disini, bocah-bocah manis." Orochimaru tersenyum sinis dengan Kabuto dan Sai yang berdiri di masing-masing sisinya.

Melihat itu Naruto berbisik pada Kakashi Sensei, "Rasanya—orang yang mirip itu memang berkumpul secara alamiah, ya?!"

"—Kira-kira begitu." Jawab Kakashi sekenanya.

Dan tak lagi berbasa-basi, mereka pun memulai peperangan mereka melawan orang yang paling mereka benci…. Kakashi membawa Kabuto menjauh dari tempat itu, sedangkan Sakura menghadapi Sai sendiri. Tersisalah Naruto, Gaara dan Sasuke yang berhadapan dengan Orochimaru. Di luar dugaan, ternyata kerjasama mereka cukup kompak juga, walau masih sering Naruto dan Sasuke saling melempar makian. Biar begitu, Gaara tahu kalau kedua orang yang ada di dekatnya ini bukanlah sembarang orang yang bisa diremehkan. Dan tak lama—padang pasir itu dipenuhi dengan bunyi ledakan.

"**Rasengan**!!"

"**Gokyaku** **no** **Jutsu**!!"

Gaara sempat terdiam sebentar melihat kekuatan 2 orang shinobi seusianya itu. Walau dia sering mendengar kalau Naruto dan Sasuke adalah shinobi yang hebat, dia sama sekali tidak menyangka kekuatan mereka akan sedahsyat ini. Tapi dia juga tidak mau kalah, biarpun baru beberapa minggu dia kembali melatih Chakra-nya atas usulan Hokage, Gaara yakin dia pun memiliki kemampuan yang sama….

"**Suna Shigure**!!" Gaara menurunkan hujan pasir yang perlahan mulai mengikat tubuh Orochimaru.

"Bagus, Gaara!!" Naruto mengacungkan ibu jarinya, saat itu juga dia langsung menghantam tubuh Orochimaru dengan Rasengan. Namun rupanya itu hanyalah Bushin dari Orochimaru, "Ck! Sial!!" Umpat Naruto, "Dasar ular busuk!! KELUAR KAU!!" Maki Naruto dengan suara keras.

"Jangan terburu nafsu, Naruto." Gaara dan Sasuke menghampiri Naruto, "Kau benar-benar tidak berubah." Ujar Sasuke lagi. "Ku rasa sebaiknya kita menjauh dari tempat ini!"

"TIDAK MAU!!" Naruto menepis tangan Sasuke yang ada di pundaknya. Dia maju dan dalam sekejab membentuk sebuah segel.

"A—Apa yang kau…." Ucapan Sasuke tidak selesai saat tanah di tempat itu berguncang.

"**Kuchiyose** **no** **Jutsu**!!" Naruto memanggil Gama Bunta yang kini telah muncul dengan gagahnya di hadapan mereka, "Oyajiiiiii!!!" Naruto melambai untuk menarik perhatian Gama Bunta.

Gama Bunta melirik kebawah, "Kau lagi, bocah. Kenapa kau memanggilku ke tempat yang panas ini?" Gama Bunta melihat Sasuke dan Gaara di belakang Naruto, "Rupanya si bocah pasir dan bocah Sharingan juga ada. Kali ini apalagi, bocah?"

"Anu anu—Si ular itu. Dia datang lagi. Dia menyerang Suna. Lihat—lihaaaat!!" Naruto menunjuk ke arah Suna Gakure yang sekarang terlihat membara di tengah teriknya matahari.

"Manda!! Ternyata dia ada di sini juga." Gama Bunta menjejakkan kakinya dengan keras ke tanah, jelas saja itu membuat pasir berhamburan. Saat itu Naruto mengajak kedua temannya untuk naik ke punggung Gama Bunta. Setelah badai dadakan itu reda dan pasir tidak lagi berterbangan, di hadapan mereka muncullah sosok ular besar yang selama ini menjadi momok bagi siapapun. "Kau benar-benar keras kepala. Hari ini akan aku buat kau jadi dompet kulit sungguhan."

"Serang dia Oyajii!!!!" Seru Naruto.



Entah sudah berapa lama Gaara terpaku menyaksikan pertempuran dahsyat dari atas kepala Gama Bunta. Pertarungan 2 makhluk Kuchiyose itu membuatnya terpukau. Tapi selain itu, melihat sosok Gama Bunta, sedikit ingatannya yang dulu menerobos di sela ingatannya sekarang. Sosok Gama Bunta yang pernah dia lihat entah kapan. Gaara jatuh berlutut seraya mencengkram kepalanya yang mulai terasa nyeri, sosok seekor monster raksasa membayanginya….

"Oi—kenapa?" Sasuke menahan badan Gaara.

"—Aku tidak apa-apa…." Ujar Gaara sambil berusaha untuk berdiri lagi, tapi guncangan keras tidak bisa membuatnya berdiri dengan mantap. Saat Gaara baru saja bisa menapak dengan benar, dia melihat seekor ular besar, walau tidak sebesar Manda, menuju ke arah Suna Gakure dengan cepat. "Sial—!!" Gaara berlari melintasi punggung Gama Bunta dan melompat.

"Oii—Kau mau pergi ke mana?" Seru Sasuke saat Gaara terjun ke bawah.

Itu menarik perhatian Naruto, "—Mana Gaara?" Tanyanya pada Sasuke yang kebingungan.

"Dia—"

"**Sabaku Fuyu**!!"

Naruto dan Sasuke melihat sekumpulan pasir melayang di udara membawa Gaara di atasnya dan segera menuju ke arah Suna, "GAARAAA!! JANGAN PAKSAKAN DIRIMU!! GAARAAA, KEMBALI!!!" Teriak Naruto sekencang mungkin, tapi Gaara tidak peduli dan terus melaju, "Ck!! Keras kepala." Lalu dia memandang ke arah Orochimaru yang berdiri di atas Manda dengan angkuhnya, "Sebentar lagi batas kekuatan Kuchiyose, Sasuke, siap-siap melompat, ya?! Waktu Oyajii pergi, kita serang si ular itu sama-sama."

Sasuke mengangguk dan mempersiapkan dirinya….

Di lain tempat, Gaara seorang diri berusaha menahan laju ular besar itu dan mengalihkannya hingga ular besar itu menjauh dari daerah Suna. "**Sabakuro**!!" Gaara mengurung ular itu dalam kumpulan pasir yang luar biasa besar, setelah menutup penjara pasir itu, Gaara pun membuat ledakan di dalamnya. Saat pasir menghilang, ular itu sudah tidak bergerak lagi, namun belum berakhir, 2 ekor ular yang lain muncul dan mulai menyerang Gaara.

Para shinobi Suna yang berada di dekat sana langsung membantu Kazekage mereka dan menyerang ular-ular itu. Walau begitu, ular besar itu terlalu tangguh untuk dihadapi oleh sekelompok kecil shinobi. Untunglah Kankurou, Temari dan Baki datang membantu.

"**Kurohigi Kiki Ippatsu**!!"

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu, Kiri Kiri Mai**!!"

Gaara memandang ke bawah, "Nee-San, Aniki…."

Temari dan Kankurou memandang Gaara di atas sana, "Kau tenang saja, kami ada di sini." Seru Temari.

Gaara mengangguk, lalu dia kembali membentuk sebuah segel dan mengeluarkan Jutsunya yang lain, "**Sabaku Kyuu**!!" Gaara melilit tubuh monster ular itu dengan pasirnya sementara yang lain menghantamnya dengan berbagai jenis Jutsu yang berbeda. Satu sudah roboh, dan tinggal satu yang masih bertahan. Dengan kerjasama dari semua yang ada di situ, ular besar itu nyaris roboh, namun tidak disangka, tiba-tiba ular itu menjadi lebih liar dari yang sebelumnya. Ekor ular itu bergerak ke segala arah dan membuat para shinobi Suna kerepotan, dan sekali waktu—ekor ular itu mengarah pada Temari dan Kankurou juga beberapa shinobi lainnya. Refleks, Gaara melompat ke hadapan kedua saudara kandungnya itu dan menghadang laju ekor yang besarnya puluhan kali lipat dari tubuhnya itu.

Telak ekor ular itu pun berhasil menghantam Gaara yang tidak sempat berbuat apa-apa. Tubuhnya terhempas kencang dan menabrak sebuah bukit batu dan menimbulkan suara dentuman yang mengerikan. Bebatuan alam itu pun berjatuhan. Hal itu pun menarik perhatian Naruto dan Sasuke yang sedang berhadapan langsung dengan Orochimaru.

"Suara apa itu?" Sasuke menoleh ke belakang dan melihat ular besar tadi sudah roboh.

"Khu khu khu—Bagaimana kalau kita pasang taruhan? Dengan serangan seperti itu, apa Kazekage masih tetap bisa bertahan hidup?" Orochimaru tertawa sinis.

"Kau—" Geram Naruto dengan jengkel, "DASAR BAJINGAAAAAN!!! KU BUNUH KAUUU!!!" Naruto membuat puluhan Bushin dan bersamaan mengeluarkan Jutsu Rasengan, "**Oodama Rasengan**!!"…….

Di lain tempat,Temari dan Kankurou segara melesat menghampiri bukit batu itu dan segera menggali reruntuhan batu, "GAARAAA!!" Temari memindahkan batuan yang bertumpuk itu dibantu oleh Kankurou dan juga shinobi yang lain. Tidak peduli darah yang mengalir dari jemari, mereka terus mencari Gaara di bawah timbunan batu. Setelah sekian menit, akhirnya mereka menemukan tubuh Gaara di bawah tumpukan batu besar.

"Biar aku yang keluarkan dia." Kankurou menggeser tubuh Temari yang gemetaran. Dia turun, menapak pada batuan untuk meraih tubuh Gaara, "Bertahanlah, Gaara…." Kankurou mengangkat tubuh Gaara perlahan dan membawanya naik.

"Kankurou…. Kankurou bagaimana dia?" Wajah Temari terlihat sangat pucat.

"Kazekage-Sama…." Wajah semua yang ada di sana pun ikut pucat melihat kondisi Gaara.

Kankurou memeriksa denyut nadi Gaara, "Dia masih bernafas, tapi ku rasa beberapa tulangnya ada yang patah."

Temari duduk dan menyentuh wajah Gaara, "—Lukanya sangat parah…. Kita harus segera mengobatinya…." Temari memandang Gaara yang terbaring dengan kondisi yang sangat parah.

"Tapi kita tidak bisa memindahkannya begitu saja, lukanya bisa semakin parah." Ujar Kankurou, "Aku akan coba mencari Sakura dan beberapa tim medis." Kankurou memandang para shinobi di sana, "Tolong cari siapapun yang ada di dalam tim medis!" Katanya. Para shinobi itu mengangguk dan melesat pergi, "Kau jaga dia di sini." Kankurou pun menghilang dari pandangan Temari.

Temari mengeluarkan beberapa obat-obatan yang dia bawa di kantung peralatan dan memberikan pertolongan darurat semampunya. Saat dia sedang mengobati tangan Gaara, Naruto datang bersama Sasuke. Saat itu dia pun melihat kalau Oto-Nin telah meninggalkan Suna. Begitu melihat kondisi Gaara, Naruto melepaskan diri dari Sasuke yang tadi memapahnya dan duduk di sebelah Temari.

"Gaara— Kenapa lagi dia?" Tangan Naruto tampak bergetar saat dia menyentuh tubuh Gaara.

"Tidak…. Dia tidak apa-apa. Jangan cemas." Temari coba untuk menenangkan Naruto.

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya, sekuat tenaga dia menahan airmatanya, "Sa—Sakura-Chan kemana?" Tanyanya dengan suara parau.

"Kankurou dan yang lain sedang meminta bantuan…."

"—Aku akan mencari Kakashi Sensei." Tidak bicara lagi, Sasuke pun segera pergi.

Lalu setelah kepergian Oto-Nin dari wilayah Suna Gakure, para shinobi mulai membereskan sisa-sisa pertempuran yang menyebabkan beberapa bagian Suna rusak parah. Anbu di bagian medis pun tampak kalang kabut dengan jumlah korban yang tidak sedikit….



Malam mulai menjelang, suasana masih diliputi ketegangan dan juga ketakutan dari penduduk sipil yang masih dikumpulkan dalam pengungsian. Sementara itu, karena rumah kediaman mereka tidak berada dalam kondisi yang memungkinkan untuk ditempati, Temari membawa Gaara dan yang lainnya ke rumah Yashamaru, paman mereka yang untungnya tidak terkena imbas yang parah. Rumah kecil itu tampak masih terawat walau sudah bertahun-tahun tidak ditempati.

"Jangan gerakkan lenganmu untuk beberapa hari ini, ya!" Ujar Sakura saat selesai mengobati luka-luka Naruto. Naruto diam saja dan hanya mengangguk. Sakura mengerti apa yang Naruto rasakan karena itu dia pun memilih untuk diam. Usai mengobati Naruto, Sakura beralih pada Kakashi dan Sasuke yang duduk di sofa. Naruto sendiri langsung masuk ke dalam kamar dimana Temari dan Kankurou bersama beberapa orang dari tim medis sedang merawat Gaara.

"Terjadi lagi, ya?!" Kata Kakashi sambil membaca buku kegemarannya.

"Begitulah."

Sasuke terlihat bingung, "—Apa yang kalian maksud dengan 'terjadi lagi' itu?"

"—Sasuke-Kun tahu 'kan kalau Gaara dan Naruto saat ini sudah seperti saudara?" Sakura mengambil sebuah kursi kayu dan duduk.

"Ya—Lalu kenapa?"

"Kejadian seperti ini pernah terjadi 2 tahun yang lalu—saat itu ada kabar bahwa Gaara jatuh ke tangan Akatsuki, Naruto jadi berubah. Murung dan jarang bicara. Terlebih lagi saat mengetahui kalau Gaara telah meninggal…."

"Ha—Apa maksudmu?"

"Seperti yang kau dengar—Gaara meninggal."

"Tapi dia 'kan…."

"Gaara memang sudah meninggal… sekali…. Dan dia bisa kembali hidup karena pengorbanan dari Chiyo Baasama. Nenek Gaara. Kau tahu—waktu itu, aku seperti melihat orang lain dalam diri Naruto. Dia menangis dan terus menyalahkan dirinya yang tidak bisa menyelamatkan teman-temannya. Kau dan Gaara. Selama ini aku tidak pernah tahu kalau Naruto ternyata sangat memikirkan orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Aku pikir—dia itu tetap seorang anak yang lugu dan naif seperti dulu. Ternyata aku salah…."

"Aku heran—Kenapa hubungan mereka itu jadi begitu dekat."

Kakashi menutup bukunya, "Naruto dan Gaara memiliki banyak persamaan. Mungkin itu yang membuat mereka jadi begitu akrab. Naruto sudah mengangap Gaara seperti saudara sendiri. Gaara pun tidak berbeda. Terlebih lagi, mereka adalah seorang Jinchuuriki, mereka sama-sama mengerti bagaimana beratnya menjalani hidup yang seperti itu."

Sasuke memandang Kakashi dan Sakura, "Kelihatannya—banyak yang berubah dari dia, ya?"

"Ya." Sakura mengangguk, "Naruto yang sekarang, serupa tapi tak sama dengan Naruto yang dulu kita kenal."

Beberapa menit setelahnya, Temari, Kankurou dan orang2 yang memeriksa Gaara keluar dari kamar. Serempak 3 orang yang tadinya duduk langsung menghampiri mereka.

"Bagaimana keadaan Gaara?" Tanya Sakura.

"Tidak apa. Luka luarnya parah, tapi tidak ada cidera parah di organ dalamnya." Kata Temari.

"Naruto di dalam?"

Temari mengangguk, "Bisa bantu aku mengambil tanaman obat di rumah kaca?" Pinta Temari pada Sakura. Gadis itu mengiyakannya, "Terima kasih." Kata Temari, lalu dia melihat Kakashi dan Sasuke, "Kalau bisa, mintalah Naruto untuk istirahat juga!" Katanya.

"Aku usahakan." Sahut Kakashi.

Dan dua orang gadis itu pun pergi ke rumah kaca. Sedangkan Kankurou dan orang-orang dari tim medis pun pergi untuk memeriksa seluruh Suna.

Sementara itu di dalam kamar, Naruto duduk di dekat tempat tidur. Wajahnya tampak bercampur antara sedih, marah dan kesal saat melihat Gaara terbaring dengan sekujur tubuhnya terbalut perban putih, "Lagi-lagi…. Aku gagal melindungimu. Padahal…. Aku berada begitu dekat denganmu. Tapi kenapa aku tetap saja membiarkanmu terluka lagi?" Naruto menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, "Sebenarnya—Untuk apa kau hidup selama ini? Apa hanya untuk menerima penderitaan dan perderitaan terus sepanjang hidupmu?!"

Naruto berdiri dan menatap Gaara tanpa berkedip. Airmata mengalir deras di pipinya. Dalam kekalutannya, tangan Naruto bergerak ke dalam kantong peralatannya dan mencabut sebilah kunai, dan Naruto pun mengarahkan kunai tajam itu tepat ke jantung Gaara….

"NARUTO!!!" Sasuke yang saat itu sedang membawa air untuk Naruto, langsung menjatuhkan gelas dan dia pun menahan tangan Naruto yang membawa kunai itu, "KAU INI KENAPA?!" Sasuke menjauhkan Naruto dari tempat tidur. Kunai itu jatuh berdenting menyentuh lantai di samping gelas yang sudah pecah dan genangan air, "KAU INI SUDAH GILA, YA?! APA KAU MAU MEMBUNUHNYA?" Sasuke menghempaskan Naruto ke tembok.

Naruto tidak menjawab semua pertanyaan Sasuke, lalu Kakashi masuk ke kamar itu. "Kalian ini kenapa ribut sekali." Katanya heran. Saat dia melihat kunai dan gelas yang pecah itu, sepertinya dia tahu apa yang terjadi di kamar itu. Dia pun menghampiri Sasuke dan Naruto. Dilepaskan tangan Sasuke yang mencengkram kerah jaket Naruto. "Lebih baik kita bicara di luar." Dia membawa 2 anak didiknya itu keluar. Dia pun mendudukan Naruto di sofa sementara Sasuke berdiri bersandar pada dinding. "Bisa kau jelaskan kenapa kau melakukan hal seperti itu?" Tanyanya kalem pada Naruto yang sekarang meremas kedua tangannya.

Naruto diam cukup lama sebelum menjawab pertanyaan itu, "—Aku…. Aku tidak mau melihatnya seperti itu, Sensei…." Naruto menunduk dan mulai terisak.

Kakashi duduk berlutut di depan Naruto, "Aku tahu saat ini kau sedang tertekan, aku tahu kau sedang mengalami masa yang sulit. Tapi—bukan berarti kau bisa berbuat seperti itu." Kakashi menepuk pundak Naruto.

"—Sudah terlalu banyak luka yang dia dapat sepanjang hidupnya—sudah terlalu banyak hingga aku muak…. Aku tidak sanggup lagi melihatnya menanggung semua itu."

"Lalu—apa kau pikir dengan membunuhnya, kau akan membebaskan dia? …. Kau salah, Naruto. Kalau kau melakukannya, sama saja kau menyuruhnya lari dan membuatnya seperti seorang pengecut. Kau mau itu terjadi?"

Mendengar itu, barulah Naruto memandang Kakashi.

"Bukan itu jalan yang terbaik. Kau harus memahami itu."

Naruto menggangguk, "—Maafkan aku, Sensei…." Naruto menghapus airmatanya dengan lengan jaketnya.

Kakashi berdiri dan menepuk kepala Naruto, "Bukan padaku kau harus katakan itu…." Lalu dia pun memberi isyarat pada Sasuke untuk meninggalkan Naruto.

Setelah Temari dan Sakura kembali, Kakashi mengajak Temari untuk berbincang di luar rumah dan di pun menceritakan apa yang terjadi tadi.

"Naruto melakukan hal semacam itu?" Tanya Temari tidak percaya.

"Ya—Untung saja Sasuke bisa mencegahnya." Kata Kakashi.

"Aku tidak percaya dia akan melakukan hal itu."

"Dia sedang dalam kondisi yang sangat labil saat ini. Ku rasa dia melakukannya pun tanpa dia sadari."

"Lalu, Naruto dimana?"

"Sedang tidur. Aku meminta Sakura membuatkan obat untuknya."

"Karena itu—dari tadi dia tidak memandang wajahku sama sekali."

"Jangan marah padanya."

Temari menggeleng, "Tidak akan. Aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai adikku. Aku paham sekali tentang dia yang begitu memperhatikan Gaara. Anggap saja semua ini tidak terjadi." Ujar Temari.

"—Terima kasih."

"Tidak apa. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Sebaiknya sekarang Kakashi Sensei juga istirahat." Temari pun kembali masuk ke dalam rumah pamannya.



Setelah hampir seminggu Gaara tidak sadarkan diri, akhirnya dia pun memperoleh kesadarannya kembali. Temari serta merta memeluk adik bungsunya itu saat Gaara mengatakan kalau ingatannya telah kembali. Kankurou pun tampak senang, walau ekspresi itu hanya tampak sedikit di wajahnya. Lain dengan reaksi kedua kakak Gaara, Naruto malah memilih untuk meninggalkan kamar itu. Melihat hal tidak biasanya itu, Gaara menjadi heran. Keheranannya semakin bertambah setelah kedua kakaknya tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

Setelah itu, dua hari lamanya Naruto sama sekali tidak datang ke kamar Gaara. Hal ini membuat Gaara semakin bertanya-tanya. Dan akhirnya pertanyaannya terjawab setelah dia berhasil memaksa Temari untuk cerita. Gaara tidak tahu harus berkata apa, dan siang itu, Gaara pun nekad untuk 'melarikan diri' dari rumah pamannya dan mencari Naruto. Dan dia menemukan temannya itu di tebing favorit mereka. Gaara melihat Naruto berdiri di ujung tebing itu seperti akan melompat.

"Apa kau berencana untuk terjun dari sana?"

Naruto berbalik saat mendengar suara Gaara di belakangnya, "—Kenapa kau keluar?"

"Tidak penting. Sekarang aku hanya ingin tahu kenapa kau menghindari aku?"

Naruto kembali memunggungi Gaara, "—Aku tidak menghindarimu." Katanya.

Mendengar nada yang tidak enak di telinga itu, Gaara pun menghampiri Naruto, dibaliknya tubuh Naruto dengan paksa, "Bicara sambil menghadap padaku!!" Walau Gaara sudah separuh teriak, Naruto masih saja memandang ke arah yang lain, "NARUTO!!" Gaara mengguncang bahu Naruto, "Kenapa kau jadi aneh seperti ini? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Naruto menepis tangan Gaara di pundaknya, "Tidak ada apa-apa." Naruto pun berjalan menjauhi Gaara.

Merasa kesal, Gaara pun menyusul Naruto, akan tetapi, walau berkali-kali Gaara bertanya, Naruto tidak pernah menghiraukannya. "Kalau kau jadi seperti ini, lebih baik kau tancapkan saja kunai itu di tubuhku ini." Seru Gaara.

Naruto mematung saat Gaara mengatakan hal itu, dan akhirnya dia pun memandang Gaara, "—Kau…."

"Aku tahu semua. Jadi percuma kau menyembunyikannya dariku."

"…. Gaara—aku…."

BUAGH!! Naruto tersungkur di tanah saat pukulan Gaara mendarat di pipinya. Gaara berdiri di hadapan Naruto, "—Kau pantas mendapat pukulan itu."

Naruto mengusap darah di sudut bibirnya tanpa bicara apa-apa.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau mengira aku lebih memilih mati dari pada menjalani hidupku ini? Apa kau pikir harga diriku serendah itu hingga aku mudah untuk membuang nyawa yang telah diberikan Chiyo padaku? Kau pikir aku selemah itu?"

Naruto menunduk.

"Kenapa diam? Apa pukulanku itu begitu menyakitkan?" Gaara memaksa Naruto berdiri, "Hadapi aku! Kalau kau memang ingin membunuhku, lakukan sekarang."

Saat itu Naruto memandang tajam pada Gaara, dan dia pun membalas pukulan Gaara di tempat yang sama, "—Kau…. KAU TIDAK TAHU APA YANG AKU RASAKAN!! KAU TIDAK TAHU PERASAANKU SETIAP MELIHATMU TERLUKA BEGITU. KAU TIDAK PERNAH TAHU!!!!" Naruto menerjang Gaara dan menahannya di tanah, air matanya menetes ke wajah Gaara, "Kau—Kau tidak tahu betapa takutnya aku…."

Airmata Naruto mengalir di pipi Gaara, "—Dasar bodoh!!" Gaara menyingkirkan Naruto dari atasnya dan dia pun berdiri, "Sebagai seorang shinobi, berada dalam ambang kematian adalah hal yang wajar bukan. Kau sendiri yang bilang seperti itu kepadaku."

Naruto ikut berdiri dan mengusap wajahnya, "Aku memang mengatakannya—Tapi bukan seperti itu caranya…."

Naruto mengarahkan pukulannya pada Gaara, tapi Gaara mengelak. Dan tak ayal lagi, terjadilah baku hantam diantara mereka. Seakan melupakan seluruh Jutsu yang mereka kuasai, mereka hanya saling pukul. Mereka hanya ingin melampiaskan perasaan mereka masing-masing…. Dan entah sudah berapa lama mereka berkelahi, akhirnya dua pemuda itu pun sama-sama roboh, bersebelahan….

"—Apa otakmu sudah kembali ke tempatnya sekarang?" Tanya Gaara dengan nafas tersengal.

"…. Kau malah membuatnya menjauh dari tempat yang seharusnya." Naruto terbatuk. Lalu dia memandang ke langit yang biru tanpa awan "—Maafkan aku, ya…."

Gaara menoleh pada Naruto.

"….Aku seperti orang gila saja…."

Gaara ikut memandang langit, "—Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau kau ini waras."

Naruto hanya tersenyum sekenanya, "…. Kita—masih berteman 'kan?"

"Memangnya apa yang bisa membuatku membencimu?" Mereka berdua berpandangan, "Walau apapun yang kau lakukan, aku tidak akan pernah bisa membencimu."

"—Thanks."

Setelah berbaring sejenak untuk menghilangkan lelah, mereka pun memutuskan untuk pulang. Sesampainya mereka di rumah Yashamaru, Temari terlonjak kaget melihat penampilan Gaara dan Naruto yang sudah acak-acakan.

"Ya ampuuun. Apa yang kalian lakukan sampai jadi seperti ini?" Tanyanya dengan heran.

"Hanya olah raga sebentar." Jawab Naruto sambil nyengir.

"Olah raga apanya? Kalian memar disana-sini. Kalian habis berkelahi?" Temari berkacak pinggang, "Kalian ini seperti anak kecil saja. Dan kau Gaara, kau ini belum sembuh benar, kenapa keluar?!"

Gaara melirik Naruto yang cekikikan. Tapi dia tidak membalas kata-kata Temari. Melihat keadaan mereka, Kankurou, Sakura, Sasuke dan Kakashi merasa lega. Karena 2 sahabat karib itu tampaknya sudah kembali seperti semula. Dan mereka berharap kalau tidak akan ada lagi masalah yang terjadi di antara mereka. Dan saat itu Kankurou pun tertawa geli melihat seorang Kazekage tunduk pada kakak perempuannya sendiri .



"Jadi kalian akan kembali besok?" Tanya Gaara saat Naruto mengajaknya ke oase sore itu.

"Ya. aku sudah terlalu lama di Suna ini. Lagipula keadaanmu sudah pulih benar. jadi berlama-lama disini pun tidak ada gunanya lagi." Naruto memainkan kakinya yang ada di dalam air. "Nanti—awas saja kalau aku dapat kabar aneh lagi tentangmu."

"—Mana aku tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti." Kata Gaara cuek. Sejenak mereka diam dan hanya melihat sekumpulan anak-anak yang bermain di telaga itu, "Naruto—"

"Apa?"

"…. Terima kasih, kau ada di saat-saat yang berat bagiku."

Naruto tersenyum, "Itulah gunanya teman. Aku juga senang kok. Aku jadi tahu lebih banyak tentangmu." Katanya, "Lain kali kau yang harus tinggal lama di Konoha, ya?!!"

"—Mana mungkin. Aku tidak sama sepertimu. Aku tidak punya waktu sebanyak itu."

"Tapi paling tidak, kau 'kan bisa menginap sampai seminggu 'kan?" Naruto memasang wajah melas, "

"Kau merengek seperti apa pun juga, aku tidak bisa berjanji padamu."

"Ayolah, cuma 1 minggu saja 7 hari…. Ya!?"

Gaara menghela nafas saat melihat Naruto mengatupkan kedua tangannya memohon. "—Baiklah. 7 hari."

"YES!!" Naruto mengepalkan tangannya penuh semangat.

"Kau ini—memangnya apa lagi yang kau mau saat ini?"

Naruto nyengir lebar, "Tidak ada Cuma hal biasa kok."

Gaara menangkap ada keanehan dalam senyum Naruto, "…. Hal biasa bagimu itu adalah hal yang sangat tidak biasa untukku. Entah apa lagi ulahmu kali ini."

"Aku ga' bakal berbuat yang macam-macam kok. Pokoknya kalau kau jadi ada di Konoha selama seminggu, aku akan membuatmu senang, aku janji." Naruto lalu berdiri di dalam telaga itu, "Kita main dengan anak-anak itu, yuk! Udara hari ini panas. Kalau main air pasti sejuk." Naruto membuka jaketnya dan melemparkannya ke sebelah Gaara, "AYO!! Jangan bengong aja!" Dia menarik tangan Gaara.

Gaara pun berdiri dan mengikuti Naruto yang berlari dengan lincahnya menuju ke arah anak-anak di tengah telaga itu.

"Onii-Chan…. Kazekage-Sama…." Anak-anak kecil itu menyambut kedatangan mereka berdua dengan riang. Jadilah hari itu Gaara menghabiskan waktu dengan bersenang-senang bersama anak-anak kecil itu dan bermain air sepuasnya….

"Kalian ini—lama-lama jadi seperti anak kecil saja." Temari memberikan handuk kering pada Gaara dan Naruto yang pulang dalam keadaan basah kuyub, "Kemarin berkelahi, sekarang bermain air. Aku tidak mengerti pikiran kalian." Omelnya.

"Sudahlah Temari-San, percuma memarahi mereka." Ujar Sakura yang sedang menyiapkan barang-barangnya agar tidak ada yang tertinggal. "Apa kau sudah siap untuk pulang besok? Pastikan kalau tidak ada yang tertinggal." Katanya pada Naruto yang sedang mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Tenang saja Sudah beres, kok. Lagi pula kalau tertingal 'kan aku tinggal kembali saja untuk mengambilnya."

"Dasar tidak bisa diatur." Keluh Sakura.

Naruto memandang Gaara yang duduk di kursi sambil mengeringkan wajahnya. Dia tersenyum melihat Gaara yang sedang diceramahi oleh Temari. Senyumnya saat ini adalah senyum yang sangat-sangat lega. Dia begitu bahagia melihat temannya itu bisa hidup bersama orang-orang yang senantiasa menyayanginya. Di hatinya yang terdalam pun dia berharap agar Gaara, selamanya bisa terus bahagia.

"O iya Gaara—ada satu hal lagi yang harus kau lakukan di Konoha nanti." Naruto menghampiri Gaara. "Kau harus mentraktirku ramen."

"Hah? Kenapa harus aku?"

"Biar saja. Pokoknya HARUS dan TIDAK BOLEH TIDAK!!" Naruto nyengir, "Selama disini, aku tidak pernah makan ramen, tau. Makanya di Konoha nanti, kau harus mentraktirku sampai aku puas." Naruto tertawa.

"Dasar gila ramen. Makanya kau jarang bisa berfikir dengan lurus. Otakmu itu sudah seperti ramen."

"Biar saja." Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya.

Gaara memandang pemuda yang telah menjadi bagian penting dalam hidupnya itu. Biarpun tingkahnya sedikit aneh—Gaara bersyukur bisa mengenalnya. Gaara berfikir, entah bagaimana cara untuk membalas semua yang telah Naruto lakukan untuknya. Tapi satu yang dia tahu, Naruto tidak mengharapkan lebih selain dari sebuah kepercayaan. Karena itulah, Gaara berjanji dia tidak akan pernah menghancurkan kepercayaan yang telah Naruto berikan padanya. Tidak saat ini, juga tidak nanti….

27

27


End file.
